In recent years, a digital camera or digital video camera has been reduced in size and weight, and a camera having a communication function is increasingly used and developed.
For example, there is a system in which a display for image display is provided to a remote control that is capable of intercommunicating with a camera, starting or stopping of pickup performed by the camera is controlled with a remote control operation, and the picked up image can be displayed on the display of the remote control.
Note that examples of the related art that has disclosed a system in which a remote control is used to be capable of controlling the camera operation include Patent Literature 1.
In the system in which a camera is controlled with a remote control, it is possible to transfer, to the remote control, an image picked up by the camera, and to display the image on the display of the remote control, and the user who is the operator of the remote control can issue instructions of starting or stopping of image recording processing.
The camera and the remote control are each equipped with a battery, and supplied with a power source from the battery to perform various kinds of data processing such as image pickup processing, image display processing, and communication processing between the remote control and the camera.
However, the image transfer, image display processing, and other data communication processing consume a lot of electricity. On the other hand, the capacity of the battery mounted on the camera or remote control is limited. Therefore, it is expected to reduce power consumption as much as possible.